


Firelight

by selenamasters95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean stop at a fancy hotel on the coast a couple of months before Dean's deal is due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

Sam stood in the ocean lit waves of the sea, his eyes trained on the horizon, his thoughts somewhere else, on someone else. He hands curled into tight fists, tears burning his eyes as he fought the feelings, fear burning a deep hole in his heart. He closed his eyes against the burning sensation as thoughts of his drop-dead greek god older brother ran through his mind. He opened them and stared up at the moon. ‘I’m sorry’ he thought. He knew he needed to run, to escape the torture of seeing him everyday. He needed to get away from Bobby’s knowing looks, the hope that something could be there. He shivered in the cold water still struggling to hold back tears. He turned to walk back inside, thinking about just packing when he froze. His brother Dean stood on the beach, just watching him. Sam ducked his head, hoping the darkness hid his blush as he walked towards him. He tried to ignore the way his dark blonde hair caught the full moon light or the way his deep green eyes seemed to glow. His muttered a curse at the way his jeans stuck to his legs, making it difficult to walk. He began to shiver again as his wet t-shirt plastered itself against his skin. He looked up at Dean as he got closer and felt his breath catch at the way his light skin seemed to glow. Dean walked up to him as he reached the sand.   
“You’re cold...” he said, his voice seeming only a whisper compared the sound of the waves. Sam just nodded, his hazel eyes trying to avoid his. Dean sighed and grabbed his arm. “Come on...” Before Sam could protest, Dean pulled him into the fancy hotel they had splurged on after months of stress due to Dean’s deal and up the staircase towards their suite. Sam swallowed hard, trying to stop the rush of heat as it hit him that they were going to be behind a locked door even though thats how they grew up. Dean opened the suite door and led his brother through small entrance way and the double doors that led to the bedroom. Dean closed the door after Sam walked through the door. “Stand by the fire.” he told him as he went to get him a towel and a pair of sweats.   
“I can go get my own clothes you know...” Sam silently cursed the slight waver in his voice as he stood by the fancy fireplace. He blushed faintly went Dean walked up to him.   
“I know...” Dean smirked faintly. Sam took the sweats and grumbled as he went to the attached bathroom. He struggled out his wet clothes and toweled off before slipping on the warm sweats nearly moaning in relief as his shivering slowly stopped. He slowly walked back out to the bedroom and held his breath at the sight of his brother laying on the bed, his back propped against the headboard. “Come here a minute...” Dean suddenly said without opening his closed eyes. Sam hesitantly walked over to the bed and nearly yelped in surprise when he was suddenly pulled onto the bed, landing on his back with his brother leaning over him.   
“Dean...?” he questioned, confusion shining in his eyes as he looked up at his brother’s shaded eyes, the firelight casting a silhouette over him.  
“Its forbidden...Its supposed to be wrong..but...I can’t help it....you’re so freakin gorgeous Sammy...I’m gonna kiss you now....so if you don’t want this...hit me and run.” Dean whispered as he began to lean down. Sam stared at him and froze as soft lips brushed his own. Before he could kiss back, he felt Dean move back. Dean’s fingertips stroked his cheekbone as he gazed down at him. “Do you want to this Sam...? I love you...I’m in love with you...and I won’t let you go if this is what you want...” He whispered. Sam just nodded.   
“Please Dean...” He whispered, almost begging though he didn’t know what he was begging for. Dean leaned down and captured Sam’s lips in a searing kiss that he could feel throughout his body.   
“Anything...” he whispered against Sam’s lips before pressing kisses down his jaw. Sam couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips. As Dean leaned up and kissed him hard, Sam hesitantly lifted his hands and traced Dean’s bare chest with his fingertips. The kiss went from hard to searing as Dean’s darkened in lust from those innocent touches. He pressed closed to Sam, his hands never strayed from his body. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck keeping him close. They moved together in the firelight, working to sate the other’s needs, moaning their releases against each other’s lips, hearts pounding in their sweat slicked chests. Dean laid down beside him, on his side after cleaning them both up with a warm damp cloth, and looked at Sam. Sam looked at him, scared he would see regret in his eyes. He felt relief shoot through him when he saw none. Dean slowly smiled and kissed his forehead. He laid down on his back, pulling Sam against his side, his fingers stroking through his sweaty brown hair. Sam rested his head over his brother’s heart, the now steady beat lulling him to sleep.


End file.
